


【南北车】试飞

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 5





	【南北车】试飞

副机长依x机长绫 依攻  
————分割线————  
“言和和，马上的试飞是你负责对吧。”穿着制服的洛天依蹦到了言和面前，胸口的牌子上标明了她的身份。  
“又想做坏事？”言和转过身，看着洛天依碧绿的双眼，有些无奈地挠了挠头。  
“会让你们过关的，但不许玩太疯，也不许经常这么搞。”言和对于两人的成绩还是非常放心的，毕竟排行第一的水平也不是假的。  
“谢啦，改天请你吃饭。”洛天依开心地拍了拍言和的肩膀，戴上帽子跑向了停机坪。  
“但愿到时候阿绫别以此威胁我请她吃饭吧。”言和叹了口气，坐回了椅子上。  
“你怎么现在才来，准备工作还没做。”洛天依走进驾驶舱就看见已经在等她的乐正绫。  
“刚才过来的时候看见星尘和心华也去试飞了就跟她俩聊了两句。”洛天依坐在自己的位置上，装作正经地坐着起飞前的准备。  
“你这是在耽误下班时间啊。”乐正绫看了眼时间，今天又不能准时下班了。  
“嘻嘻。”洛天依笑了笑，戴上对讲耳机后朝乐正绫竖起拇指。  
乐正绫摇了摇头，打开对讲机向指挥塔请求起飞，虽然是试飞，但也算场小考试，细节不注意是要扣分的。  
“嗯？”乐正绫皱了皱眉头，指挥塔那里什么声音都没有，误以为是信号不好便重复了一遍，然而身边的副机长却露出了坏笑。  
“我也只能帮你们到这里了。”指挥塔里的言和又一次无视了乐正绫的起飞请求，直接在两人的表格上打了勾虽然摘掉耳机，休息去了。  
“这言和搞什么？”乐正绫小声地嘀咕了一句，刚想起身离开驾驶舱就被人按在了椅子上。  
“天依你……”乐正绫看着面前的人，一下子愣在原地，话还没说完就被眼前放大的脸和唇上的柔软惊得不敢动弹。  
“既然指挥塔收不到请求，那我们就在这里休息一下得了。”放开面前已经懵了的人，凑到乐正绫已经微红的耳边，说完还坏心地咬了咬耳廓。  
“嗯~”耳朵很敏感这一点也导致乐正绫被洛天依抓得死死的。  
制服外套被一点点解开，拉到手肘处，细心整理好的领带也被随意地扯下，抵在洛天依肩膀上的双手被捉住，丝滑的面料缠在了手腕处。  
“等等，试飞……啊~”还在试图反抗的乐正绫在感觉到探进衬衫的一双手后丧失了这个想法。  
“指挥塔都不回应了，还管试飞呢。”洛天依舔舐着乐正绫的耳垂，整洁的白衬衫被扯开了两三颗扣子，隐隐可以看见贴身的内衣。  
“别……唔~这里…驾驶舱……”乐正绫还是有些抗拒，在天天要待上十几个小时的地方做这种事以后要出现阴影的。  
“不挺好的吗。”洛天依坏坏地笑了笑，右手将内衣推至腋下，握住比自己大不少的白兔，左手扯下了自己的领带，思考着该怎么用。  
“嗯~天依……”乐正绫试图挣脱手腕上的束缚，蒙上一层水汽的红瞳带着些许恳求看着洛天依。  
“阿绫的眼睛还是那么好看呢。”洛天依像是下定决心，暂时收回手，用领带封住了乐正绫的嘴，湿润的双眼刺激着洛天依的理智。  
“唔嗯~”白兔再次被掌握，撑在双腿间的膝盖不轻不重地撞着私密地带。  
“机长……”耳边传来的声音就像平时洛天依对自己撒娇一样，然而现在完全不是这个情况。  
被困在狭窄的椅子中，胸前传递的快感几乎打败了职业道德，想要合起的双腿被膝盖阻止，呻吟都被领带挡在嘴中，只有鼻腔里发出的细微哼哼。  
“嗯~”顶端的红缨充血挺立，抵在对方掌心的薄茧上，随着呼吸和洛天依的揉捏上下摩擦，制服已经凌乱不堪，空闲的右手绕到乐正绫背后顺着脊椎一路向下。  
“阿绫……”最终还是听到了这个爱称，被重点照顾的耳朵红得快要滴血，耳垂上还留下了洛天依的牙印，颈侧湿漉漉的，淡淡的红印说明洛天依还是没忘乐正绫的叮嘱。  
“啊~”从尾椎绕回身前的手探进了底裤，大概是因为坐姿不好动作，洛天依托着乐正绫的腰让她稍稍躺下来些。  
“湿了呢~”上挑的语调撩拨着乐正绫的神经。  
右手分开花瓣，找到小小的花核按压揉捏，分泌的爱液很快打湿了手掌。  
“唔~”乐正绫昂起头，雪白的脖颈暴露在洛天依眼前，后者也就这么顺着吻了上去，右手继续向内探索，手指能感觉到洞口的收缩，勾了勾嘴角试探性地进入了一个指节。  
被困在椅子上的人抖了抖，被捆住的双手像套圈一样挂在洛天依脖子上，喉咙被对方轻轻啃食，空虚的小穴蠕动着想吞入更多。  
“阿绫把我的领带弄湿了呢。”洛天依腾出左手扯开了乐正绫嘴上的领带，食指慢慢进入紧致的小穴，凭着记忆曲起手指刮蹭着内壁上的敏感点，暧昧的银丝消失在空气中，洛天依看了眼领带上湿了的一小块，随手扔到一边，吻了吻乐正绫嘴角的晶莹。  
“别……嗯~天依……”无助地呼喊着面前人的名字，略微瘫倒的姿势也方便了她把双腿缠上面前人的腰，洞口迎来了另一位入侵者，旋转着挤开软肉一点点探向深处。  
“别拒绝嘛。”洛天依看到了座位变得对讲机，那是和后面客舱广播连着的，左手伸过去勉强把对讲机拨了下来，看到上面亮起的灯，右手的动作逐渐加速。  
“唔啊~慢……嗯~慢点……”眼睛里一片迷茫的乐正绫当然没注意到洛天依的动作，身上的敏感点被尽数掌握，理智也被扔到一边，不再压抑的呻吟溢满狭小的驾驶舱里。  
“阿绫，现在的声音，客舱里也听得见哦。”洛天依“好心”地提醒了一下乐正绫。  
“唔~”显然，乐正绫现在管不了那么多，手腕上本就绑得不紧的领带不知何时松了开了，指甲在对方整齐的制服上留下一道道痕迹。  
“好吧。”洛天依没得到预期的反应，有些失望地撇了撇嘴，右手的力度不自觉加大，狠狠撞在乐正绫的敏感点上。  
“唔啊~轻……呜~”这可苦了乐正绫，被不算温柔的顶撞导致她双腿发软，险些从身上人的腰上滑落，带着哭腔的呻吟让洛天依感觉自己觉醒了什么隐藏属性。  
张口咬在锁骨处，双指在又一次顶入最深处时被死死绞住，椅子上的人收紧了四肢几乎是挂在洛天依身上，肩膀上传来阵痛，深色的制服上留下了水渍和牙印。  
“回去再清理你不会骂我吧。”洛天依感觉到缠在自己身上的人软回了椅子里，直起身子，勾了勾嘴角。  
“唔……”乐正绫下意识拉了拉外套，意识已经模糊了。  
诱人，想再来一次。洛天依看着眼前的乐正绫，控制不住地捂住了脸。  
禁欲的白衬衫被扯得凌乱不堪，隐隐可以看见被留下牙印的锁骨，从手上滑落的领带挂在了小臂上，微蹙的眉头配上高潮后通红的脸颊，引人犯罪。  
“离下班还有半个小时。”洛天依将吊在墙上的对讲机放回原处。  
“言和和，我们完事儿了，你那儿没问题吧？”洛天依连接上了指挥塔。  
“嗯？解决啦，那你们回来吧，我看的考试没人敢查。”言和的声音带着点没睡醒的感觉。  
“OK，改天请你吃饭。”说完，洛天依就坐在副机长的位置上看着熟睡的机长。  
“谁都不会知道平时帅气的机长会这么可爱吧~”


End file.
